It's all about me
by BonnyB
Summary: Rumtreiberzeit. James, Sirius, Remus und Peter plagen sich in ihrem letzten Schuljahr mit allerlei Problemen herum. James versucht ein Date mit Lily zu ergattern - schließlich hat er nur noch ein Jahr Zeit! - Sirius versucht so gut es geht, seine nicht allzu platonischen Gefühle für James' Schwester zu verstecken und Remus schwirrt mal wieder der Kopf wegen seinem pelzigen Problem
1. Chapter 1

Es war schon Abend, als das Quiditchtraining der Gryffindors endete und sieben völlig abgekämpfte Schüler auf dem Feld landeten.  
Trotz der fortgeschrittenen Uhrzeit war es immer noch angenehm warm, und eine für den Spätsommer typische Abendröte überzog den Himmel.  
"Und das nächste mal würde ich das ganze gern mit noch ein bisschen mehr Power sehen Jungs!", Logan, der Teamkapitän der Mannschaft klopfte zwei seiner Kameraden auf die Schulter, bevor er seinen Besen schulterte und sich zu dem Mädchen umdrehte, das am Spielfeldrand wartete.  
"Logan, muss deine Perle dich abholen, weil du in der Dunkelheit den Weg nicht alleine ins Schloss findest?", Sirius, ebenfalls ein Spieler der Gryffindors, grinste, während er Logan freundschaftlich einen leichten Stoß gegen den Oberarm gab und sich ebenfalls neben seinem Freund James auf in Richtung Schloss machte.  
"Na, ich hab wenigsten jemanden, der sich die Mühe macht mich abzuholen.". konterte der Angesprochene mit einem Lachen und begrüßte seine Freundin mit einem kurzen Kuss, "Hallo Schatz"  
"Na ihr Süßen. Wie war euer Training?", Jana besah kurz die völlig verschwitze Männer, dann reichte sie Logan eine Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam den Hügel zum Schloss hoch.  
"James, Mum hat geschrieben und hätte gerne den Schlüssel zu Dads Arbeitszimmer wieder, den ihr in den Ferien… naja nennen wir es mal `ausgeliehen´ habt", Jana wandte sich zu ihrem Bruder, der einen Meter hinter ihr über die Wiese stapfte und dieser verdrehte die Augen "Padfoot hatte den doch zuletzt", und mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius zischte er leise, "Du solltest ihn doch zurück in die Schreibtischschublade legen!"  
"Alter, bin ich dein Lakai? Woher sollte ich das denn wissen?", nörgelte der Schwarzhaarige sofort und setzte hinzu "Der verdammte Schlüssel liegt wahrscheinlich immer noch unter deinem Nachttischschrank in Godric's Hollow."  
"Na da liegt er ja super, Black", kommentierte nun auch Jana und grinste zu Sirius hinunter.  
Der Junge, den sie in alter Gewohnheit immer noch bei seinem Nachnamen nannte, hatte nun schon die zweiten Sommerferien in Folge in dem Anwesen der Familie Potter in dem kleinen Örtchen Godric's Hollow verbracht. Das hatte nicht nur Jana, James Zwillingsschwester, einige Nerven, sondern auch den Eltern der beiden, einige graue Haare gekostet, denn Sirius und James längere Zeit auf einem Fleck bedeutet meistens jede Menge einfallsreiche Experimente, Streiche und anderweitige, meist verbotene, Aktionen. Und bei einem dieser Vorhaben war nun mal der Schlüssel zu Mr. Potters Arbeitszimmer, in dem er allerhand magisches Arbeitsmaterial eingeschlossen hatte- und das nicht ohne Grund, von Nöten gewesen.  
"Herzchen, der Schlüssel kann sich glücklich schätzen, überhaupt auch nur von mir angefasst worden zu sein. Was würden nicht viele andere darum geben", abermals lies Sirius eine Reihe schneeweißer Zähne blitzen, lief an Jana vorbei und sagte mit einem Blick über die Schulter "Ich seh's dir doch an. Logan hin oder her…", und bückte sich dann lachend unter dem auf ihn niedersausenden Besen weg, den Logan nach ihm geworfen hatte.  
"Du hast mich mal wieder durchschaut, Black. Wie schaffst du das nur immer? Logan", die Gryffindor wandte sich ihrem Freund zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, "es ist aus."  
Als Antwort wurde sie von eben jenem unter lautem Gebrüll über die Schulter geworfen und ins Schloss getragen. Männer.

Beim Abendessen hatte James sich in alter Gewohnheit mal wieder gegenüber einer ziemlich genervten Lily Evans niedergelassen.  
Sirius, der sich neben ihm platziert hatte, ebenso wie seine anderen beiden guten Freunde Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, versuchten grade das Schlimmste zu verhindern, als Logan und Jana sich ebenfalls nicht weit von ihnen an den Gryffindortisch setzten.  
"Lily, komm schon…", James langte über den Tisch und versuchte die Hand der Angesprochenen zu berühren, doch diese zog sie nur mit einem etwas angewidertem "Potter! Du versaust mir den Appetit!", weg.  
Jana konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wieso ihr Bruder immer noch an Lily klebte wie die Biene am Honig.  
Seit einem Jahr lief er ihr nun hinterher und Lily hatte ihm schon unzählige Male sehr sehr deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie ihn weder sehen, noch hören und schon gar nicht zum Freund haben wollte.  
Kein gutes Zureden hatte ihre Meinung geändert, doch sehr zu ihrem Ärger hatte James sich bis jetzt nicht davon abbringen lassen, ihr nachzustellen.  
"Aber Lily…", "Potter, es wäre schön, wenn du deine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt einfach wieder irgendjemand anderem zukommen lassen würdest. Deinem Teller, der Tasse… einem deiner Freunde? Meinetwegen… meinetwegen nerv halt auch das Brötchen vor dir."  
Jana grinste.  
Das war typisch Lily. Sie war eine unverbesserliche Zicke, wenn es um James Potter ging.  
Normalerweise war sie sehr erträglich, eigentlich geradezu schon nett… naja, Jana kam ganz gut mit ihr klar, zählte sie jedoch nicht zu ihren engsten Freundinnen.  
Das waren nämlich ganz eindeutig Alice und Mary, die ebenfalls mit ihr in die siebte Klasse von Gryffindor gingen.  
Lily dagegen hatte keine beste Freundin und war eher eine Einzelgängerin. Man konnte natürlich mit ihr quatschen und auch Spaß haben, trotzdem hatte man immer den Eindruck, das einzige was für Lily zählte, sei die Schule und so legte sie auch ihre ganze Energie in Hausaufgaben und Projekte, die sie zusätzlich noch neben dem Unterricht mache.  
Schade, dachte Jana. Dabei ist sie eigentlich so ein nettes Mädchen.  
"Schatz, hast du noch Lust auf einen Spaziergang am See?", fragte Logan, doch Jana schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich bin eigentlich ziemlich erledigt… wärst du mir böse, wenn wir das vertagen… auf morgen vielleicht?"  
Natürlich war er es nicht, trotzdem entschied sich der blonde Junge, noch eine Runde alleine am See entlang zu joggen und verabschiedete sich vorerst von seiner hübschen Freundin.  
Jana ging zusammen mit Alice, da Mary schon vorgegangen war, da sie noch ein Date hatte, hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Grade erörterten sie mal wieder Alice' Lieblingsthema, was seid ungefähr zwei Jahren Frank Longbottom hieß.  
Stöhnend rieb Jana sich über die Augen. "Alice! Zum letzten Mal! Frag ihn doch einfach nach einem Date. Er wird dich sicherlich nicht auslachen deswegen!"  
Komischerweise war Alice nämlich felsenfest davon überzeugt, Frank Longbottom würde nie im Leben auch nur eine Sekunde seiner wertvollen Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollen.  
Und das, obwohl sie wirklich ein hübsches Mädchen war.  
Sie war normal groß, ungefähr so groß wie Jana selbst, und hatte einen süßen, hellbraunen Bob-Haarschnitt, der ihr ungefähr bis auf die Schultern reichte und einen Pony, der ihr immer wieder in die so oft vor Schalk blitzenden dunkelbraunen Augen fiel. Trotzdem fand sie immer wieder etwas an sich auszusetzen. Mal war sie zu dick, dann zu dünn, zu kleiner Hinter, zu wenig Busen, gelbe Zähne, zu kurze Haare…. Irgendwas fand Alice immer, um ihre Freunde in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
Schon jammerte Alice auch wieder los "Aber Jana, das geht nicht, er ist so…. soo…."  
"Eingebildet?", fiel es Jana spontan ein und ihre Freundin bedachte sie kurz mit einem bösen Blick.  
"Nein, ich wollte eigentlich sagen begehrt!"  
Jana verdrehte die Augen. "Alice, wenn du es dir zur Mission gemacht hättest Sirius in die Monogamie zu führen - okay. Ich würde dir nicht widersprechen, wenn du sagen würdest, das sei wahrscheinlich aussichtslos. Aber wir reden hier von Frank. Frank ist niemand, der das Recht hätte, ein Date mit dir auszuschlagen. Was besseres könnte ihm doch gar nicht passieren!"  
Alice grinste. Mal wieder hatte Jana es geschafft, sie so sehr aufzumuntern, dass sie fast gewillt war, es tatsächlich zu tun, ihn um ein Date zu bitten.  
Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, saß dann auch kein Geringerer als Mister Longbottom persönlich auf der Couch vor dem Karmin.  
Alice sah ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. "Nein, Jana, ich kann doch nicht…", murmelte sie dann und lies sich auf das nächste Sofa fallen.  
Entnervt plumpste Jana neben sie. "Aliiiiiice. Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr weiter mit dir."  
Die Brünette zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern.  
"Naja wie dem auch sei, wie wäre es denn mit einer kleinen Zigarette?"  
Doch Jana winkte ab. "Vielleicht gleich, ich wollte noch eben ein Buch von oben holen."  
Gesagt, getan.  
Auf dem Weg die Treppe hoch zum Mädchenschlafsaal begegnete ihr Mary, die sich für ihre Verabredung mehr als nur in Schale geworfen hatte. Oder besser gesagt: In keine Schale geworfen hatte, denn sie trug einen ziemlich kurzen Minirock, den Jana eher als Gürtel identifiziert hätte und ein schulterfreies Oberteil, was knapp oberhalb ihres Bauchnabel endete. Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr seidig über die Schulter. Grinsend pfiff Jana durch die Zähne.  
"Bei Merlin, was hast du denn heute noch vor?"  
Die Blonde streckte ihrer Freundin jedoch nur die Zunge raus und wandte sich im gehen noch schnell um "Nur so viel: Wartet nicht auf mich mit dem schlafen gehen!", dann war sie im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden und Jana um die erste Biegung.  
Schnell kramte sie aus ihrem Koffer das gesuchte Buch "Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene Teil 5" und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg in den, nun schon etwas besser gefüllten, Gemeinschaftsraum, der so unglaublich gemütlich und einladend aussah.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick durch die Menge, stellte sie fest, dass Logan immer noch nicht von seiner Joggingrunde zurück war und das Alice auf dem kleinen Balkon stand und gemeinsam mit Mary am rauchen war. Wahrscheinlich Nervositätsbekämpfung für Mary.  
Um nicht alleine zu sitzen, lies sie sich also neben ihren Bruder auf die Couch fallen, die vorhin noch von Frank Longbottom bevölkert worden war, der sich nun aber wohl von Sandy Smith aus einer Klasse unter ihnen besser unterhalten fühlte als vom Feuer.  
Oh, das würde Alice ganz und gar nicht gefallen.  
"Hey Jungs."  
Remus schaute kurz auf und nickte "Hey J", begrüßte er sie und besah sich sofort das Buch genauer an. "Wie weit?"  
"Grade bei Kapitel sieben", erklärte Jana und schlug besagtes Kapitel auf, in dem es unter anderem um Liebestränke und Schlaftränke ging.  
"Na, die brauchst du ja wohl nicht", schmunzelte James und deutete auf "Armortentia".  
"Wie ich sehe, bist du in deiner Beziehung immer noch ganz gut aufgehoben. Und falls nicht", er grinste frech und beugte zu seiner acht Minuten jüngeren Schwester "Dann kannst du ja immer noch Dan Cooper fragen. Er starrt dich nämlich schon seit dem Essen etwas auffällig an!"  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Jungen mit dem rötlich blonden Haar. Tatsächlich nahm er erst jetzt etwas hektisch den Blick von ihr und wurde leicht rot, als nun auch Sirius von seiner Quditch-Zeitschrift aufsah und ihn sich genauer besah "Vollidiot!", murmelte er und setzte sich auf.  
"Der ist doch ne absolute Obernull!"  
Jana grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Typisch Sirius Black.  
Die einzigen Nicht-Obernullen saßen seiner Meinung nämlich mit ihm auf diesem Sofa.  
"Baby-Potter, kommst du mit eine piefen?"  
Er kramte eine Packung Zigaretten aus den Tiefen seiner Jeans und stand erwartungsvoll vor der dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor.  
Alice war eben im Schlafsaal verschwunden, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie Sandy Smith sich inzwischen nicht nur neben, sondern schon auf Frank befand, und Jana wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, jetzt großartig mit ihr über ihr Verhalten zu diskutieren, daher stand sie auf und folgte Sirius auf den kleinen Balkon, der vom Gemeinschaftsraum ausging.  
Er machte noch eine kleine Biegung nach rechts, so dass man vom Dach des Gryffindorturmes einen wundervollen Ausblick auf die Ländereien hatte.  
Ein kleiner Punkt bewegte sich zielstrebig auf die Portale zu. Logan.  
Sirius reichte ihr eine Zigarette und bot ihr dann galant, wie er nun mal war, auch Feuer an.  
"Danke", Jana stieß den Rauch aus und lehnte sich an das Geländer. "Rauchen kann ich alleine. Wenn ich ausmachen will, sag ich nochmal bescheid!" Sirius lachte.  
Jana trug immer noch ihre kurze Jeanshose und ein schlichtes, rotes Spaghettiträgertop und Turnschuhe und langsam fröstelte sie es etwas. Obwohl es immer noch relativ warm war für die Uhrzeit.  
"Willst du meine Jacke?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, klemmte sich die Zigarette zwischen seine Lippen und zog die blaue Kapuzenjacke aus um sie ihr zu reichen.  
Abermals bedankte sich Jana und warf sie sich über. Schon besser.  
"Sonst alles gut bei dir?", fragte Sirius und lehnte sich neben sie. Eingehend betrachtete er das Mädchen und blies dann den Rauch in eine andere Richtung.  
"Sicher, was sollte nicht gut sein?", fragte Jana und schnaubte leicht. "In den paar Tagen, seitdem wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, ist mir noch nichts Bahnbrechendes widerfahren. Dir etwa?"  
Sirius grinste und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass seine längeren schwarzen Haare, die er wie immer lässig aus dem Gesicht trug, umher flogen. Dann strich er sich die vorderen Haare nach hinten.  
"Nichts besonders Erwähnenswertes.", meinte er dann "Diese Sue Samson geht mir unglaublich auf die Nerven."  
Jana erinnerte sich, dass Sue eines der Mädchen war, die letztes Jahr Teil Sirius' auserkorenen Betthäschenclubs sein durfte und lächelte, "Sie ist in dich verliebt. Mach ihr das doch nicht zum Vorwurf."  
Doch Sirius tat dies mit einer Handbewegung ab. "Sie hat mir heute beim Frühstück per Post einen Brief geschickt, in dem sie mir eine Liebeserklärung gemacht hat. Zwölf Seiten lang!"  
Jana prustete los und verschluckte sich unangenehm an dem Rauch ihrer Zigarette.  
"Das ist doch niedlich."  
"Ja, niedlich, wenn es meine kleine Cousine getan hätte, dann wäre das niedlich!", murrte Sirius und wieder kicherte Jana. "Dann schlepp halt demnächst keine kleinen Mädchen mehr ab."  
"Wie oft denn noch, ich wusste nicht, dass sie erst fünfzehn war!", rechtfertigte sich Sirius, "Sie sagte, sie wäre siebzehn!"  
Immer noch kichernd schüttelte die Schwester seines besten Freundes den Kopf. Ihre schulterlangen braunen Haare, die sich wie immer wild kringelten, flogen etwas im Wind umher.  
"Ich finde Liebesbriefe ganz süß! Ich fände es nicht schlimm, wenn man mir eine zwölfseitige Abhandlung schreiben würde, wie toll ich bin!"  
"Ich auch nicht", keck rückte Sirius ein Stück nähe und schmunzelte sie an, "Wenn sie von dir käme. Dann würde ich sie einrahmen und übers Bett hängen und…", weiter kam er nicht, denn Jana pustete ihm eine volle Ladung Qualm ins Gesicht.  
"Das wünschst du dir, Black."  
"In der Tat! Und weißt du was ich mir noch wünsche?", er kam noch etwas nähe und Jana rückte ein Stück nach rechts, während sie grinste. Sirius war einfach ein unverbesserlicher Aufreißer.  
Bevor er jedoch noch seine Aussage beenden konnte, wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet und Logan trat auf den Balkon.  
"Du rauchst ja schon wieder", meckerte er sofort los und Jana seufzte. Sie drückte die Zigarette aus und schmiss sie in einen kleinen Eimer, der neben einer Regenrinne stand.  
"Uuhhh… ich dachte Emanzipation wäre im Moment in", stichelte Sirius und erntete dafür einen ziemlich sauren Blick von Logan.  
"Das dachte ich auch, bis ich mit Logan zusammen war", Jana piekste ihren Freund in die Seite und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, doch dieser schob sie etwas beleidigt zur Seite.  
"Du stinkst nach Rauch!", beschwerte er sich und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort rein.  
Stöhnend vergrub Jana ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
"Und dafür habe ich jetzt meine Zigarette ausgemacht!"  
"Na wenn er keinen Kuss will; ich finde nicht, dass du nach Zigarette stinkst…", Sirius spitzte leicht die Lippen und beugte sein Gesicht etwas zu Jana runter.  
Diese patschte ihm jedoch nur ihre Hand auf den Mund.  
"Danke, Sirius. Ich komme bei Bedarf drauf zurück!", sprach's und verließ den Balkon.  
Sirius grinste.  
Logan wusste einfach nicht, was er an seiner Freundin hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten die drei Freundinnen von dem Geräusch auf, welches Lily verursachte, als sie sich lautstark darüber aufregte, dass James ihr zu solch früher Stunde schon einen Brief unter der Tür durchgeschoben hatte, auf dem er zehn Dinge aufgelistet hatte, warum er sie so unglaublich liebte.  
Jana drückte sich ihr Kissen auf die Ohren, schielte kurz auf ihren Wecker und lies dann ein lautes Stöhnen hören. Viertel vor sieben.  
Lily gab immer noch keine Ruhe und plötzlich erklang ein dumpfes Geräusch. Lily fluchte nur noch lauter.  
"Mary, was soll dass denn?"  
Schlaftrunkend spähte Jana zwischen ihren Vorhängen hindurch und stellte fest, dann Mary wohl ihr Verwandlungsbuch, welches auf ihrem Nachttisch gelegen hatte, nach Lily geworfen hatte und dieses an ihrer Hüfte abgeprallt war.  
"Sorry… ich wollte dich nicht treffen, nur ruhig stellen!", kam die Antwort aus dem Bett gegenüber von Jana und sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie Mary sich hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen grade den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.  
Sie alle, mit Ausnahme von Lily und einem anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal, Aleandra, waren ziemliche Morgenmuffel und hassten es wegen einer solchen Unnötigkeit zu früh geweckt zu werden.  
Das Frühstück fing schließlich sowieso erst um acht an.  
"Wieso bist du überhaupt schon so früh wach?", murrte Jana und zog ihre Vorhänge nun ganz auseinander.  
Jetzt konnte sie auch nicht mehr einschlafen.  
"Ich bin immer so früh wach, kleine J!"  
"Nenn mich nicht so", murmelte die 'kleine J' müde und schlurfte ins Badezimmer, wo sie etwas aus dem Spiegel anstarrte, was sie nur mit Mühe und Not als sie selbst identifizieren konnte.  
"Bei Merlin", murmelte sie weiter und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser.  
Wenn sie sowieso schon einmal so früh wach war und etwas Zeit hatte, dann konnte sie diese ja auch nutzen, fand sie und machte sich daran, ihre Haare zu ordnen. Vergebens. Dann sorgte sie dafür, dass sie wieder etwas menschlich aussah und zog sich ihre Schuluniform über.


	2. Chapter 2

Als sie in die große Halle kam, saß da Logan, der schon dabei war, sich sein Rührei einzuverleiben, und zwar direkt neben ihrem Bruder und Remus. Von Peter und Sirius war kein Spur.  
"Guten Morgen!", Jana gab ihrem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann neben ihn.  
"Morgen", murmelte er nur, während James freudestrahlend rief "Guten Morgen Schwesterherz! Wie geht es dir?"  
Was war denn mit dem los? Konnte es sein, dass Lily sich auf ein Date mit ihm eingelassen hatte? Anders konnte Jana sich seine so blendende Laune so früh am Morgen nämlich absolut nicht erklären.  
"Was ist denn bitte mit dir passiert?", fragte sie deshalb und James häufte sich strahlend Bacon auf seinen Teller und merkte nicht einmal, als er drei der Speckstreifen schwungvoll in Remus' Orangensaftglas platzierte.  
Dieser besah sich etwas verwirrt sein Glas, piekste dann mit seinem Messer einen der Baconstreifen an und murmelte "Das ist tatsächlich sein Ernst….", bevor er sie rausfischte und, unbemerkt von James, zurück auf dessen Teller legte.  
"Lily hat", Jana fing an zu lachen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass James gute Laune etwas mit der rothaarigen Schönen zu tun hatte. Ihr Bruder lies sich von ihrem kleinen Ausbruch nicht beirren und fuhr fort. "Also, als ich sie vorhin gefragt habe, ob sie zu dem Quditchspiel nächste Woche gegen Ravenclaw kommt", er beugte sich vor, als würde er seiner Schwester nun ein unglaubliches Geheimnis erzählen und senkte die Stimme etwas, "weißt du was sie da gesagt hat?"  
Jana runzelte die Stirn "Ehm… vielleicht 'Ja'?", mutmaßte sie und James Strahlen wuchs noch um ein Stück.  
"Du sagst es!", freute er sich wie ein Schneekönig, griff nach der Schale mit dem Rührei und häufte sich vier Löffel auf seinen schon viel zu vollen Teller, so dass die Hälfte auf der polierten Tischplatte liegen blieb.  
Logan sah ihm völlig fasziniert zu.  
"Wow, super James", grinste Jana und kam nicht umhin, ihrem Bruder einen leichten Dämpfer zu verpassen. "Du weißt aber schon, dass Lily sowieso zu jedem Spiel kommt? Und das wahrscheinlich nicht wegen dir?"  
Abermals beugte sich der Junge mit den unmöglich abstehenden Haaren zu ihr und fuchtelte diesmal mit seiner Gabel vor ihrem Gesicht rum. "Aber diesmal… hat sie auch noch gesagt 'Viel Glück Potter!'"  
"Unglaublich!", rief Jana und ihre Stimme tropfte nur so vor Ironie, doch James nickte freudig "Ja wirklich!", schrie er fast und Remus sah ihn ungläubig an. "Sag mal, willst du mich mit dieser komischen Zirkusnummer, die du hier seid zwanzig Minuten abziehst, eigentlich verarschen?", fragte er dann und murrte, als James ihm mit der Gabel fast ein Auge ausstach, als er sich zu rechtfertigen versuchte. "Mooooony, du verstehst das einfach nicht!"  
"Prongs, NIEMAND versteht dich!", Remus grinste und schob sich eine Ladung Schokomüsli in den Mund.  
Platsch!  
Völlig entgeistert starrte er in sein Müsli. Die ganze Portion Rührei, die James grade versucht hatte, auf seine Gabel zu verfrachten war in seiner Schale gelandet, als James abermals wild gestikulierte, als Sirius die Halle betrat. "Padfoot wird Verständnis haben!", rief er begeistert.  
"Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein…", murmelte Remus und schob dann sein Müsli von sich weg, während er gleichzeitig die Arme verschränkte.  
Jana lag unterdessen schon von einem Lachkrampf geschüttelt auf der Tischplatte, während Logan immer noch völlig stumm James beobachtete und immer noch nicht verstehen konnte, wie er sich so unglaublich über diesen einen Satz von Lily freuen konnte.  
"Ich habe sicherlich für alles Verständnis!", grinsend lies Sirius sich neben seinen besten Freund auf die Holzbank plumpsen und wandte sich dann seinen Freunden zu. "Was ist passiert? Und", mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus, "Wieso starrt Moony so in sein Müsli?"  
Wieder kicherte Jana und klärte den Neuankömmling auf.  
"Super Prongs! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, welch Fortschritt!", Sirius schlug ihm auf die Schulter und James nickte, während er den letzten Bissen seines Frühstücks runterschluckte. "Oh ja, ich wusste, du verstehst mich!"  
Sirius grinste und schnappte sich ein Croissant.  
"Immer, Prongsi, immer!", dann wandte er sich Jana zu, "Gut siehst du aus, Baby-Potter!"  
"Ja!", warf nun auch endlich Logan ein, der aus seiner Starre erwacht war und wieder am aktiven Leben teilnahm, ""Was wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass mal wieder ein Knopf ihrer Bluse, der eigentlich zu gehört, vergessen wurde geschlossen zu werden!"  
"Vergessen wurde geschlossen zu werden", ratterte James vor sich hin, "Wow, was ein Satz!"  
Logan zuckte verärgerte mit den Schultern.  
"Mach ihn einfach zu.", sagte er dann zu seiner Freundin, welche ohne Widerrede den Knopf schloss.  
"Man kann sich auch anstellen, ist ja nicht so, als würde ich irgendwie vulgär rumrennen!", murmelte sie und Logan sah sie erneut an, "Ich will doch nur nicht, das ganz Hogwarts deine Brüste zu Gesicht bekommt!"  
"Und zum Schwimmen muss ich dann wohl demnächst einen Taucheranzug tragen?", fauchte Jana zurück und schlug mit der Handfläche auf die Tischplatte. "Vielleicht sollte ich dann auch anfangen, im Sommer in meiner Freizeit langärmlige Rollis zu tragen, nur so zur Sicherheit, damit auch ja niemand ein Fitzelchen Haut zu viel zu sehen kriegt!"  
Wütend rauschte sie aus der Halle und begegnete Peter, der sie leicht verwundert anstarrte als sie an ihm vorbeirauschte und ihm ein "Morgen Wurmschwanz!" zurief.  
James, dessen Augen die ganze Zeit von seiner Schwester zu Logan gehüpft waren, zog nun eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Hast du irgendwie nen Vollknall?", fragte er dann an Logan gewandt und dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. "Weißt du, wenn schon ein Kumpel von mir", damit war unmissverständlich Sirius gemeint, "Meine Freundin anmacht, während ich daneben sitze, was tun dann andere Kerle, wenn ich nicht dabei bin, wenn sie so rumrennt? Nein, nein, Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste!"  
Sirius fand das ganze mehr als nur lächerlich und hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, sich nicht zu einem Kommentar hinreißen zu lassen, doch das ging ihm nun doch etwas zu weit. Als ob er es nötig hatte, Jana anzumachen und das auch noch während ihr Freund dabei war.  
"Ich habe sie nicht angemacht, ich habe nur gesagt, dass sie gut aussieht. Und entschuldige, wenn ich deine komischen Vorstellungen durcheinander bringe, damit meinte ich nicht ihre Titten und auch nicht ihren Arsch, sondern vielleicht ihr Gesicht oder Haare?!", schnauzte er dann seinen Teamkollegen an und dieser stach etwas fester als beabsichtigt auf sein Frühstückswürstchen ein.  
"Wers glaubt, Sirius, du guckst doch jedem weiblichen Wesen auf die Titten. Ich bin ja schon froh, dass du keine Schwester hast, wer weiß was da passieren würde…", doch er grinste etwas, was Sirius zeigte, dass er dies keineswegs ernst meinte.  
Trotzdem murrte er noch etwas und sagte "Du solltest Jana nicht so einengen… Das ist doch bestimmt nicht so gut für sie." - "Danke, Sirius, aber ich glaube, ich weiß schon alleine, was für meine Beziehung das Beste ist!", damit verabschiedete sich auch Logan vom Frühstück.  
James war nun etwas beleidigt.  
"Meine ganze gute Laune…", beschwerte er sich, aber Remus gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
"Du kannst immer noch gute Laune haben, Prongs. Denk noch mal darüber nach, was Lily gesagt hat und ich bin mir sicher, du legst wieder so ein umwerfendes Strahlemanngrinsen wie vorhin auf!"  
Das brachte auch Sirius zum Lachen, während James sich nun doch irgendwie leicht verarscht vorkam, daher wechselte er schnell das Thema.  
"Padfoot, weißt du, hört doch einfach auf, Jana Komplimente zu machen, dann regt sich auch Logan nicht ständig darüber auf."  
Sirius tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Stirn. Wollte ihm hier wirklich jemand den Mund verbieten?  
"Ich kann sagen was ich will! Wenn er sich solche Sorgen macht, dann sollte er mal überlegen, was in seiner Beziehung falsch läuft. Wenn alles okay wäre, könnte sie doch auch nackt rumrennen, oder hat er Angst, dass irgendein frühpupertärer Junge sie vergewaltigt, wenn sie einen Knopf ihrer Bluse mehr aufmacht als nur den Obersten?", er schüttelte noch mal den Kopf und setzte noch abschließend hinzu, "Außerdem kenne ich Jana schon viel länger. Ich darf sagen was ich will!", wiederholte er dann noch mal trotzig und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
"Schon spät. Prongsi du hast mal wieder alle mit deiner Lily-Gesülz aufgehalten! Auf zu Zaubertränke!"

"Und deswegen weise ich sie nun darauf hin, dass sie nächste Woche die Einstufungstests für ihre Abschlussprüfungen haben, damit wir einschätzen können, auf welchem Niveau sind sich befinden!", schloss Slughorn und klatschte in die Hände. Als ein lautes Stöhnen aus der Ecke der Rumtreiber kam, zwinkerte er ihnen zu. "Aber aber die Herren, nur kein Grund zu Beunruhigung! Das ist alles halb so wild, halb so wild! Das schaffen sie doch mit links!", und mit einem kleinen Wink zu Lily "Vielleicht hilft ihnen ja Miss Evans in meinem Fach, ich bin mir sicher, sie kann ihnen alles nötige noch einmal auffrischen! Ich bin immer noch völlig begeistert von ihrem Trank des lebendigen Todes…", vor sich hin schwärmend verlies er das Klassenzimmer.  
Lily jedoch zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. James starrte sie freudig erregt an "Potter, ich glaube Remus kann dir genau so gut helfen!", warf sie ihm dann an den Kopf und stapfte aus dem Kerker.  
Anders als erwartet versetzte James das aber keinen Dämpfer.  
Immer noch gut gelaunt packte er seine Sachen zusammen, beziehungsweise schmiss seine Bücher, Pergamente und Federkiele, samt Tintenfässchen und anderem Kram in seine Tasche, die inzwischen eher die Form eines Beutels hatte.  
"Dieses Wochenende ist Hogsmeeeeeeaaaaaad!", freute er sich dann und Sirius und Remus waren sofort ebenfalls gut gelaunt. "Stimmt ja! Dann stoßen wir erstmal an!", Remus hatte nun auch seine Tasche zusammengepackt - die Bücher nach Größe sortiert - und Sirius warf sich seine, die eine Mischung aus James' und Remus' war, lässig über die Schulter.  
"Worauf genau wollt ihr denn bitte anstoßen?", fragte Logan und alle Marauder sahen ihn ungläubig an, als wüsste er die einfachste Frage in einer ZAG-Prüfung nicht.  
"Auf das neue Schuljahr natürlich!", verkündete Remus dann, doch Logan warf ein "Aber das Schuljahr ist schon fast einen Monat dran!"  
Abermals ein Stöhnen, diesmal seitens Peter. "Logan, ist doch sowieso auch scheißegal, worauf wir anstoßen. Wir tun es halt!"  
Anerkennend klopfte Sirius seinem Freund auf die Schulter. "Richtig Wormy! Und ich will mal stark hoffen, dass du dir dieses Jahr mal endlich ein Mädel klarmachst! So kann das doch wohl nicht mehr weitergehen! Wir wäre es denn mit…." und er fing an, Wormy unzählige Mädchen vorzuschlagen und listete gleich auch noch diverse Vorzüge und Nachteile der jeweiligen auf, während sie alle zusammen aus dem Kerker gingen.  
Die Woche darauf sollten direkt Montags die sogenannten Einstufungstests stattfinden, bei denen die Lehrer die Schüler in verschiedene Klassen einteilten, um sie auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten, die sogenannten UTZ-Prüfungen (ein Zaubergrad der im Ganzen "Unheimlich-toller-Zauberer genannt wurde).  
James und Sirius hatten sich Ende der fünften Klasse zwar schon überlegt, die Schule abzubrechen (Schließlich hatten sie ja da immerhin schon ihren ZAG) um einen Scherzartikelladen aufzumachen, aber Mrs. Potter hatte den beiden damals gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, erst recht, als sie auch noch anfingen, Jana in ihre Pläne mit einzubeziehen und diese tatsächlich nicht abgeneigt gewesen war.  
Von da an hatten Sirius und James es sich dann zum Ziel gemacht, eine Aurorenausbildung anzustreben, was beinahe gescheitert war, als sie herausgefunden hatte, dass man ein "Erwartungen übertroffen" in den UTZ-Prüfungen in Zaubertränke vorweisen musste.  
Aber beide Jungen setzten ihre Hoffnung immer noch in selbstantwortende Federn und selbstkorrigierende Tinte im theoretischen Teil der Zaubertrankprüfung. Was natürlich verboten war.  
Jana, Remus und wohl der sämtliche andere Teil der Schülerschaft setzten da eher auf die Einnahme des Grips-Schärfungs-Tranks, doch sowohl Jana als auch Remus waren sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob das nicht eher einen Placeboeffekt hervorrief.  
Remus, der sich immer mehr mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts zu werden, schlotterten die Knie bei dem Gedanken an ein so gut wie unmöglich zu erreichendes "Ohnegleichen" in der UTZ-Prüfung für Arithmantik, welches Vorrausetzung für eine Aufnahmen bei Gringotts war.  
Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen die Freunde zusammen und besahen sich alle mehr oder weniger aufmerksam die Infomaterialien , die ihre Lehrer ihnen in den jeweiligen Fächern gegeben hatte.  
Sirius und James und, zum allgemeinen Erstaunen, auch Peter, schienen sich jedoch eher für ein Kartenspiel zu interessieren, was bei jedem zu auffälligen Schummeln explodierte.  
Alice seufzte.  
"Als Heilerin in St. Mungos muss ich ein Ohnegleichen in Kräuterkunde haben…", sie verzog das Gesicht, "Das wird doch nie was!"  
"Dann kannst du doch einfach Auror werden", murmelte Jana, "Dafür würdest du doch alle Vorrausetzungen erfüllen, oder nicht?"  
Wieder schüttelte die hübsche Gryffindor den Kopf. "Neeeein. In Zaubertränke und auch Verwandlung, ja das würde noch gehen, aber Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Schön wärs!" und lies sich dann frustriert in die Kissen zurücksacken.  
Jana selbst wusste selber auch noch nicht so genau, was sie nach ihrem Abschluss machen wollte.  
Ihre Noten waren alles in allem nicht schlecht und mit ein bisschen Lernaufwand würde sie wohl die wichtigsten Fächer mit einem guten Ergebnis abschließen… Zaubertränke war schon immer ihr Steckenpferd gewesen (nicht zuletzt auch weil Professor Slughorn sie irgendwie sehr gern hatte) und auch Verwandlung klappte meistens ohne Probleme.  
Heilerin im St. Mungos wäre keine schlechte Wahl, doch Kräuterkunde war ebenso wenig ihr Ding, wie das von Alice.  
Naja, sie wollte sich jetzt eh noch nicht so festlegen.  
"Kommt ihr morgen mit Nach Hogsmead? Nen kleinen Umtrunk starten bei Rosmertha im Pub?", erkundigte sich James grade bei seiner Schwester und ihren beiden Freundinnen, als Logan, mal wieder, sich zu Wort meldete.  
"Sollten wir nicht alle besser lernen oder uns wenigstens etwas auf die Tests vorbereiten?"  
James sah ihn jedoch nur an, als wäre er ein ziemlich ekelhaftes, großes Insekt.  
"Ich soll mich auf einen Vorbereitungstest vorbereiten? Soll ich mich vielleicht auch noch schnell auf die Vorbereitung des Vorbereitungstest vorbereiten?", maulte er und Sirius pflichtete ihm bei, während Remus grinste und meinte "Glaubst du wirklich, du schaffst es jetzt innerhalb von zwei Tagen von "Troll" auf "Ohnegleichen" zu kommen?"  
"Ich habe gar kein "Troll"", setzte Logan an, merkte dann jedoch dass das von Remus wohl ein Scherz gewesen sein musste und schnappte beleidigt, "Ich finde nicht, dass ich dann völlig erledigt am Montag zu diesen Tests erscheinen muss und womöglich viel schlechter abschneide, als ich es getan hätte, wenn ich vorbereitet und ausgeruht gewesen wäre!"  
"Wie lange brauchst du denn bitte, um dich von einem Samstagabend zu erholen? Eine Woche?", kicherte Peter und das zweite mal an diesem Tag sah Sirius ihn verwundert über seine Schlagfertigkeit an.  
"Da kann ich Wormy nur zustimmen. Ja, ich hätte auch niemals gedacht, dass ich jemals Wurmschwanz zustimmen würde!", scherzhaft stupste er seinen Freund in die Seite.  
"Wir können uns ja dann einen ruhigen Abend machen", Logan legte seiner Freundin einen Arm um die Schulter und studierte dann weiterhin sein Infoblatt von Verwandlung.  
James jedoch konnte mal wieder keine Ruhe geben "Also, eigentlich hatte ich dich fest mit eingeplant, kleine J", und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Logan seine Schwester so bevormundete. "Wir können doch keines unserer Saufgelage abhalten, wenn du nicht dabei bist!", warf nun auch Sirius ein und Remus verdrehte die Augen. Mit solcherlei Aussagen besänftigte man Logan wohl eher nicht.  
"Ich glaube ein 'Saufgelage' mit euch, Jungs, ist das letzt was Jana vor einem Test gut tun würde.", Logan sah seine Freundin an, so als gäbe es keinen weiteren Diskussionsgrund.  
"Ich hätte schon Lust…", murmelte Jana, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab "Jana, denk doch mal an deine Zukunft. Findest du nicht, dass `Annehmbar´, was du in Alte Runen letztes Jahr bekommen hast, war Warnsignal genug?"  
"Aber Annehmbar ist doch immer noch bestanden!", Peter versuchte Jana zur Hilfe zu kommen, was diese mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Peter war ein eigentlich ziemlich netter Kerl, wenn man ihn erst einmal kannte. Jana verstand sich wirklich gut mit ihm, ebenso wie Alice und Mary.  
"Peter, kümmer' dich doch einfach um deinen eigenen Kram!", Logan warf ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu, der den dünnen blonden Jungen sofort ins Boxhorn jagte.  
"Kannst du nicht ein bisschen freundlicher sein?", verärgert wand Jana sich aus dem Griff des Quditchkapitäns und stand sauer auf. "Nur weil du anscheinend ein Problem hast, musst du doch deine schlechte Laune nicht an Wormy auslassen!"  
"Ich dachte, diese Spitznamen dürfen nur die hochwohlgeborenen Herren benutzen", Logan fing nun langsam an, nicht nur Jana, sondern auch die anderen etwas zu ärgern.  
Trotzdem kam Sirius nicht umhin ein leises "Hochwohlgeborene Herren. Prongs, das gefällt mir irgendwie!", zu murmeln und James nickte grinsend.  
"Wie auch immer", Jana war mit den Nerven so gut wie am Ende.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie Lily das Geschehen beobachtet hatte. "Ihr könnt mich alle mal. Wenn's dich glücklich macht, werde ich halt nicht auf diese Party gehen, keinen Spaß haben und ganz alleine in meinem Bett versauern!", schnaubte sie dann und bahnte sich ihren Weg zum Balkon.  
"Du gehst doch wohl nicht wieder rauchen?", rief Logan ihr noch hinterher, doch seine Freundin ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Alice und Mary standen auf und kamen ihr nach.


End file.
